


We Raise It Up, This Offering [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alley Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blasphemy, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's fairly sure Sam doesn't mean it, doesn't realise what he's doing.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Sparxflame]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Raise It Up, This Offering [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Raise It Up, This Offering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517323) by [sparxwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/we%20raise%20it%20up.mp3) | **Size:** 3 MB | **Duration:** 3min

  
---|---


End file.
